21 de mayo
by Tocatl
Summary: imagina que tu vida se transformara en un infierno , imagina que tus amigos te diesen la espalda e imagina que estubieses solo de por vida , si puedes hacerlo , os invito a leer mi historia ...Kary e izzy , Mimi e Izzy
1. engaño

Hay personas que lloran lágrimas, otras lloran silencios. Las hay que no lloran, simplemente pagan como rescate a la alegría, almacenar su llanto, un lamento en el desván de lo olvidado. Pero aunque ellos no lo sepan, su mirada llora, y su risa acaba poseída por una eterna mueca de melancolía, de vacía alegría, como si su sensibilidad estuviera en obras-txus di fellatio

Había una ves… en un lugar lejano … es así como inician los cuentos de hadas que son contados de padres a hijos , en la orilla de su cama, antes de dormir para inspirarlos a soñar con utopías abstractas de realidades imposibles … sea entonces que es por eso que inicio mi cuento de esta manera … mas he de advertirles que esta historia no es para niños , ni para personas puras y lindas .. Este es un cuento de ira y tristeza, de llanto y melancolía, un cuento maldito … solo un triste cuento

Japón , una ciudad bella , hay que admitirlo aun con su pululante palpitar de pasos ensordecedores de gente que camina de un lado a otro, a veces sin lugar real a donde ir , es aquí donde inicia la historia , es esta vieja ciudad de hierro , concreto , tecnología y personas

Mas la historia no es centra en la ciudad , sino en los personajes , y es ahí en esa escuela preparatoria donde encontramos a nuestro personaje principal , su nombre es koushiro , mas quiero llamarlo Izzy , pues es así como sus amigos le conocen , sus amigos … Taichi , quien es un año mayor que el , mas por haber reprobado un año , ahora asiste a clases al mismo salón , tiene el cabello castaño y despeinado , una complexión un tanto atlética y es un tanto popular con las chicas , Yamatto o Matt , un chico rubio amante de la guitarra la cual empezó a tocar después de que su armonica se rompiese cuando niño , el va a la universidad y tiene un hermano rubio el cual vive en kyoto , mas esa no es razón para que no lo vea , esta también sora , la actual novia de Matt y Joe , a quien no ven mucho pues estudia y trabaja al mismo tiempo , también hay 2 chicas mas , pero no hablare de ellas ahora , pues como todo cuento , mi narración las introducirá cuando llegue el momento

Como decía izzy era niño adolecente con alma de adulto , un niño solitario que musitaba dia a dia que la vida no es lo mismo que existencia

Que uno podía pasar toda su existencia sin vivirla y despertar un dia descubriendo , que efectivamente , nunca ha vivido

Yo mismo querido lector soy uno de ellos, mas este cuento no habla de mi , sino de el … koushiro

Ya antes hable de su vida en la niñez , y estoy seguro que conocen la historia de su aventura en otro mundo , mas eso se termino , pues seamos sinceros , muchas historias nos dejan petrificados , gritando al viento que eso no puede terminar ahí y que hay algo mas después de un vivieron felices para siempre

Sea así entonces que os contare lo que sucedió después , pero de advertir que si la historia les aburre , se abstengan de leer

Koushiro llego a la secundaria sin pena ni gloria a pesar de haber salvado el digimundo , nadie lo recordaba y aunque así fuese ,koushiro jamás tomaría ventaja … finalmente llego a la preparatoria

Actualmente tenia 17 años ,Su vida en su casa continuaba igual que siempre , sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa y para quedar bien con su hijo , le dejaban regalos en su cuarto que el pudiese valorar , graciosa la manera de ganarse el cariño de un hijo

Mas a el no le importaba , ya hacia años que los había perdonado, de ahí en fuera todo seguía igual , solo una cosa había cambiado … su cumpleaños , dado el hecho que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y el había sido puesto en adopción , no se conocía su fecha de nacimiento real , no por que no existiera un acta de nacimiento , sino por que jamás la habían recuperado , el solo era un bebe , fue puesto en adopción lo mas rápido posible y por asuntos legales , o mas bien por la estupidez de la vía jurídica, jamás se pudo encontrar su acta de nacimiento , fue adoptado por una familia que tenia problemas para concebir los cuales lo llamaron Koushiro Izumy y al cual registraron ante registro civil con fecha de registro (no de nacimiento) 11 de agosto

Mas su verdadero cumpleaños , era un enigma , por lo que les pidió a sus padres que hasta que no averiguara su verdadero dia de nacimiento , no quería mas pasteles , ni mucho menos festejos

Durante los últimos años , el ha buscado via internet , via bibliotecas , investigando accidentes del año en que nació , preguntando en hospitales , acerca de su origen, y de sus posibles familiares que aun quedaban

…..

Mas no segmentare el tema aun , ya que lo que quiero es contarles el cuento de su vida

Te contare un poco del pasado amoroso de izzy querido lector , pues estoy seguro que no lo conoces

El chico siempre soño en la secundaria con una novia, era el timido chico del cual todos se burlaban por aislado y estudioso , un especie de nerd , salvo que este no concordaba con el estereotipo americano de lentes de botella y frenos en los dientes, simplemente era de baja estatura y eso junto con sus buenas calificaciones y poco nivel atlético le hacían la victima perfecta para las bromas infantiles de sus pubertos compañeros

Cuando salió de esta e ingreso a la preparatoria su vida dio una vuelta extraña , las chicas le seguían , mas no como novio , sino como amigo ,era victima de las "calientahuevos" que lo veian como el amigo perfecto , e incluso tal ves amante , pero que jamás lo amarían, el ser un "free" no era lo que el buscaba , así que por su estupides ,simplemente quedo como el chico de buen corazón , con el que nadie saldría

Tuvo algunas novias , mas estas siempre le engañaban ,muchas de estas por promiscuas , otras por que lo veian como su "novio de chocolate" , el era un enclenque y eso no ayuda en una edad en las que las chicas no buscan una relación formal , sino una aventura

Alguien escribió que los hombres inicialmente buscan amor , es desir una pareja con la cual cupular , estar , besar , en fin , una pareja en quien confiar con la cual estar , mientras que las mujeres lo que buscan es seguridad , una pareja que tenga la suficiente fuerza para defenderlas y que las haga sentir a salvo , es decir , no quieren un hombre al cual tengan que educar , sino a uno seguro de si mismo , fuerte y varonil

Izzy , era la muestra perfecta de un enclenque

………………..

Finalmente paso lo que tenia que pasar , izzy conoció , o mejor dicho empezó a salir con kary , la hermana de tai , sicológicamente hablando , tal ves buscaba a una chica joven e ingenua que no pudiese lastimarlo , además de que eran ya conocidos de antes , kary decía que siempre había admirado a izzy por su inteligencia en el digimundo , y eso , le daba fuerzas a izzy

El noviazgo fue hermoso , usualmente el le llevaba una flor , a su casa , argumentando que , cualquiera podía regalar un raño , pero solo alguien especial , podía regalar , solo una , la mejor

A veces le escribia poemas cortos que dejaba escondidos en su mochila después de pasar a verla ,y una ves que ella vio un collar en una tienda , lo compro a encubiertas y lo ocultó en su chamarra junto a una nota de "te amo"

Izzy se sintió en el paraíso durante varios meses , hay que decirlo , aunque suene tonto , pero , el y ella tuvieron relaciones sexuales, para el fue un instante en el paraíso , un minuto en el Valhala.

El , un autentico soñador mediocre , se había tranformado en el tierno loco y sensible que desnudaba su alma aunte la mujer de sus sueños

Escribiendo epístolas en el monte de venus , y sonetos en el pubis

Se había transformado en un tonto enamorado

…………

Cuando tai se entero hubo una fuerte pelea , pero bajo el argumento de que realmente se amaban, no paso a mayores

……..

Un mes después , izzy se entero que kary tenia relaciones con T.K.

¿Se imaginan el shock para el chico?

Mas la historia no termino ahí , izzy encaro a su "novia" preguntando el por que de su traición a pesar de que ella aseguraba que lo amaba

¿quieren saber lo que le dijo?

Ella dijo textualmente - ¡es que el coge mejor que tu¡

¿Tengo que narrar mas? o se imaginan por si mismos el trauma que le causo a un chico que solo había tenido relaciones con una chica el que esta le dijese estas palabras

……..

En 3 semanas izzy dejo de comer , empezó a fumar , a tomar … a drogarse

No dormía y tardo mas de un mes en volver siquiera a sonreir , pues a pesar de que toda su vida había estado solo , el volver a la soledad después de amar tanto … era un infierno

Dejo de ir al escuela , saltándose las clase , vanamente creía que ella volveria , mas de una ves peleo con sus padres y lloraba a diario

Salía a tomar desde temprano , mas sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa y , ohh sorpresa, ni tai , ni matt , ni sora , ni joe se atrevieron a buscarlo , sus mas grandes amigos le habían olvidado

Conoció las happy face, o éxtasis , el acido , la marihuana , todo se puede conseguir en las calles

Yo lo recuerdo , gritaba en la calle que no quería morir resando que quería ser feliz , que no merecía la triste vida que le había tocado vivir , que su familia le había corrido de casa por drogadicto , y que sus amigos le habían abandonado

Mucha gente lo vio en el peor de los casos en una esquina , drogado y tirado

Y Nadie se atrevió a ayudarlo

¿noto algo de sorpresa en tu mirada querido lector? Esta bien , no sere tan explicito , pero deberás comprender que un hombre destruido no siempre esta en el uso de su razón

En la escuela todos se reunieron un dia , tai , matt sora , joe , incluso kary y t.k . todos se sentían masl por lo que izzy sentía ,pero querían absolverse de la culpa

Es su vida , que haga lo que quiera , el se lo busco , lastima por el , pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? , es tu culpa hikary , eres una perra , tiene síndrome emo, ya se le pasara … en fin , se echaban la culpa unos a otros , o culpaban a izzy , después de todo , nadie le obligo a que echará su vida al caño ¿o si?

Nadie se atrevió a echarle en cara su cobardia , no querían lidiar con el , además el hablar de eso implicaría la separación de todos los amigos , y eso … no se podía hacer

2 meses pasaron , parecía que izzy no regresaría jamás al escuela , tai , quien iba en su salón creyo que tendría que recursar el 5 semestre ya que no había asistido

Todo estaba perdido para el , no había por que preocuparse mas , la vida aplasta a los que no se adecuan a su ritmo

Continuara

……….


	2. soledad

"En algún lugar de la mancha , de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme"… es así como inicia el cuento de un loco que se creía caballero , y es así como quisiera iniciar mi cuento , no por que el personaje principal se crea un caballero , sino , por que el estaba loco

Así sea entonces queridos lectores , déjenme comenzar esta parte de mi relato con una alusión a la novela española

En algún lugar en japon , de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme , no hace mucho tiempo un loco de los que droga portan , fumador rancio , y lento moneador , hacia meses que faltaba al escuela , por una traición de una mujer

Un buen dia tai se presento a clase , en el pizarrón el profesor garabateaba algo acerca de los gases ideales, cosa que en su escatológica mente le causaba gracia

Pero entonces lo vio … era koushiro , vestido totalmente de negro, como de luto estuviese, con lentes negros que cubrían su cara y cargando en su espalda su mochila ,también en color negro

-¿puedo pasar profesor?- hablo izzy

-¿señor Izumy? Que horas son estas de llegar? , y a mediados del semestre, no estamos para soportar a jovencitos como usted – hablo el profesor para darle a entender que era inútil que se presentara

Izzy se acerco y mostro una carta al profesor , era una receta medica que incluía un justificante de la dirección ,en pocas palabras , izzy estaña en todo derecho a seguir en 5to semestre siempre y cuando el, entregara todos los trabajos

-veo que tiene todo el valor de hacer lo que quiera , pero no lo dejare en paz- gruño el profesor- y quitese esos lentes

izzy se acerco al profesor y levanto sus lentes , el profesor dio un paso atrás , los ojos del chico mostraban unas cataratas moradas , como golpes o moretones , unas bolsas debajo de los parpados como si este no hubiera dormido en semanas-es orden del medico , no puedo quitarme los lentes hasta que mis ojos sanen-

el profesor asintió y lo dejo sentarse

tai no paro de mirar a izzy , izzy ni siquera se inmuto en voltear a verlo

las clases terminaron

el joven Yagami siguió a koushiro , mas este desapareció como una sombra después de que el timbre sonara

no se atrevió a seguirlo a su casa

Iizzy por su parte llego a su hogar y arrojo la mochila sobre su cama , cerro sus ventanas , su cuarto , otrora limpio y ordenado , era un caos de botellas de alcohol , latas de refresco y basura

Había tenido problemas con su madre y su padre , quienes le reclamaron por su nuevo modo de vida e incluso amenazaron con correrlo de casa , pero el tenia el arma perfecta –ustedes no son mis padres, si de todos modos me iban a correr de casa , ¿para que me adoptaron?-

Solo se necesitaron esas palabras , para que sus padres lo dejaran en paz , sin embargo había una tencion muy fuerte en el ambiente , en esos 2 meses izzy había entrado a trabajar en una oficina, y había decidido volver al escuela con una promesa , jamás volver a enamorarse y jamás volver a confiar en nadie , desde su punto de vista , todas las mujeres eran unas putas , y era su destino el siempre estar solo

despues de todo , ni siquiera una puta ves en sus casi 20 años había celebrado un cumpleaños , no sabia ni siquiera que dia nació

……….

El tiempo paso lento y doloroso para el , cada dia durante las ultimas semanas , el llegaba con una enorme carga de tareas que no había hecho en un mes y las hacia , iba a trabajar , y regresaba al escuela sin siquiera dormir , era un nuevo infierno , pero el había aprendido a vivir en el, que importaba si la gente lo veía mal por vestir siempre de negro , el no se consideraba gothico , ni nada por el estilo , además su vestimenta no era tan estrabaganate , unos zapatos normales , un pantalón de mezclilla , y una camiza abotonada hasta el cuello , no era tanto escándalo , seria mas escándalo si no usara lentes oscuros , pero las bolsas bajo sus ojos asustarían a cualquiera y no era tan metrosexual para usar maquillaje

Se sento en su cama y miro el techo, saco un cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo , hasta hace unos meses , ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado fumando , pero … el tiempo es el peor dictador del destino , o quizá el mismo destino era el novelista mas culero siendo el, el personaje , sea cual fuese la verdad , el prefería ignorarlo

El cansancio por fin lo fue venciendo , miro su reloj , apuntaban las 9 de la noche , era la primera ves en meses que sentía cansancio físico y no eocional , tal ves el peyote lo mantenía despierto todo este tiempo, pero eso tampoco le importaba

Apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero a lado de su cama y por primera ves en un largo tiempo, pudo dormir toda una noche

…………

Las semanas pasaron y llevo la navidad , el año nuevo , celebraciones estúpidas de la raza de Abel para koushiro , en la creencia cristiana , se decía que la raza de Abel es feliz , y vendecida por dios , mientras que la raza de cain es la maldecida , condenada a comer cenizas y beber solo sangre

Izzy soportaba los días tomando una o 2 botellas sin que nadie lo viera , después de todo para eso había conseguido trabajo, su familia lo aceptaba de nuevo al ver como regreso al escuela y aprobó todas las materias que debía, inclusos sus profesores hablaban muy bien de el , y lo recomendaban con todos, decían que era un ejemplo a seguir y mamada y media , pero en este mundo rejido por el dinero y el físico ,¿ realmente creen que a alguien le importo?

Mientras a sus espaldas hablaban , el estaba solo, su única compañía … una botella de licor , hacia su tarea junto a un vaso de alcohol

………..

Izzy empezó a sentir dolor en su estomago ,mas no le tomaba importancia , entre la rutina de su trabajo como programador en una oficina y la escuela , le estaban matando

A diario llegaba a casa y tomaba un poco mientras hacia tarea o navegaba en internet

……..

Corria el mes de febrero ,un calor insoportable empeso a asolar la ciudad , sin embargo izzy no dejaba de vestirse de negro ni mucho menos dejar los lentes oscuros , aunque sus ojos ya habían sanado , los profesores consentían eso , por su buen promedio

Salió de clases , tenia un poco de tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar , como siempre se dirijio ala salida

Pero no esperaba ver lo que vio

En la entrada , estaba Matt , Sora y Tai , el había dejado de hablarles meses antes , desde que lo dejaron solo y apoyaron a Kary , cuando ella lo había engañado, sin embargo , no era el problema, sino que ellos no estaban solos

Una chica de cabello rosado los acompañaba

Era Mimi Tachikawa , alguna ves el y ella fueron amigos , y si hay que ser sinsero , durante el asunto del digimundo el sintió algo por ella , pero al parecer , ella salía con un tipo norteamericano Michael , alto , rubio y de posición social , ¿Cómo competir contra eso?

Izzy apretó los dientes , y el puño, tenia que pasar por donde estaban ellos , así que sin voltear a verlos , continuo su camino

-Izzy , ¿eres tu?- dijo mimi al reconocer al chico pelirojo , sin embargo este solo siguió su camino fingiendo que no la conocía

Todos se le quedaron viendo cuando paso junto a ellos -¿Qué demonios le pasa? – pregunto Mimi cuando este se alejaba , Izzy jamás volteo a verlos

Izzy dio vuelta en una esquina , su corazón latia demasiado rápido , apretó con todas sus fuerzas ambos puños , no devia sentir eso , nunca jamás , todas las mujeres eran unas putas , y el jamás cedería ante una mujer de nuevo , con movimientos torpes siguió el camino a su trabajo

………….

La mañana llego anunciando un día nuevo , Izzy bajo a desayunar , su madre le esperaba en la mesa con el desayuno

Izzy comio rápidamente , mientras su madre le regañaba por usar lentes en la mesa, el chico , no respondió –por cierto , te llego una carta- termino su madre

Izzy volvió su cabeza , había una carta en la mesa , por medio segundo creyo que era de Mimi o de alguno de sus examigos, pero al tomarla se sorprendió

-¿Qué es?-pregunto la madre

-es una carta del registro civil , dicen que encontraron mi acta de nacimiento-

-la que se perdió antes de adoptarte?-

Izzy no respondió , su verdadero nombre y mas aun , su cumpleaños , estaban tan cerca de el

Izzy tomos sus cosas asegurando que iria a ver después del escuela , después salió

……………

Las horas pasaron como agua , izzy corrió al registro civil y pidió permiso para faltar al trabajo , tras 3 horas formado en una fila , por fin lo atendió una secretaria obesa

La secretaria le miro de arriba abajo –tu eres kousgiro izumy?- pregunto

Izzy pensó en una respuesta con sarcasmo , pero no era tiempo para ello , respondió que si , posteriormente le hicieron firmar varias hojas de resibido y finalmente después de varias vueltas la tuvo en sus manos , un sobre amarillo , el cual al abrir contenía una hoja vieja

-felicitaciones señor Saito- vosifero la secretaria

-gracias , pero mi nombre es Koushiro , no quiero cambiar mi nombre solo saber cuando naci-

Izzy salió corriendo con el viento en su contra moviendo su cabello , era el momento ideal , paso corriendo frente a un puente con un rio debajo , tal ves era la escena sin gente , o tal ves la impaciencia , provoco que el chico abriera el sobre

-nombre completo :sai…. Lugar de nacimiento …… fecha de nacimiento …… -hiso una pequeña pausa y leyó- 21 de mayo 1987- suspiro, eso indicaba que en un mes el cumpliría 20 años , las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos , dio un grito , de felicidad , su vida tenia un sentido , mas aun no le diría a nadie , quería saber que haría con esa información

Por primera ves en meses reia sin parar , fue directo a su casa , sabia que no habría nadie , pero quería celebrar y además creía que aun quedaban algunas botellas de sake escondidas debajo su cama

………….

Llego a casa , esperaba tomar hasta caer inconciente , sin embargo … una figura femenina, le esperaba

-hola izzy-

El chico quedo petrificado , Mimi tachikawa le estaba esperando , a el , y sin motivo aparente … pero sabia a donde iba esto

-mira , no se que quieras , pero no tengo tiempo para …- mimi le tapo la boca –dejame hablar a mi-concluyo ella

Izzy retiro la mano de ella de su boca asintió con la cabeza –dime-

Mimi suspiro –ya me conto tai lo que paso, ¿sabes que el lo siente y que daría cualquier cosa por que no hubiera pasado lo que paso?-

Izzy –me lo imagino-

-no, no te lo imaginas , esta encerrado en tu papel de mártir , creyendo que todos están en tu contra , sintiendo tanta lastima por ti mismo, no eres capaz de seguir adelante…eres un idiota que…-

-CALLATE-grito izzy quitándose los lentes- has estado viviendo en estados unidos tanto tiempo que no reconoces quien soy ahora , odio a los mártires , toda su vida se la pasan sufriendo como si eso los exitara , pues entérate ,NO SOY MASOQUISTA , mi novia se acosto con mi mejor amigo , si , me dolio , y cuando le reclame , ¿sabes lo que me dijo? , ella dijo , EL COJE MEJOR QUE TU, no sabes lo culero que sentí , y si , me droge , empese a tomar y fumar , estuve a punto de salirme del escuela –izzy empezó a llorar- pero regrese y ahora soy de los mejores de la clase , tengo trabajo , ¿eso no es seguir adelante?

Mimi quedo en silencio , no esperaba una respuesta así , kary no le había contado lo que le había dicho a izzy , además ellos no sabían que tenia trabajo

Izzy continuo hablando- jamás en la puta vida me han celebrado un cumpleaños como a ti , lo que mas odio es la soledad , pero mirame ,estoy solo , pero prefiero eso a tener amigos hipócritas que me abandonan cuando realmente los necesito- izzy se puso los lentes- ahora si me disculpas tengo que ponerme al corriente , en unos meses se hara el examen a la universidad , y no todos vamos a escuelas privadas pagadas por papi

Mimi no tolero eso ultimo y dio una bofetada a izzy , tirando sus lentes al piso , su cara quedo volteada a un lado , sus ojos mirando al piso con una calma hastiante – gracias , otro amigo mas que me lastima , pero ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo el

-¿por que no me dejas ayudarte?- pregunto Mimi con lagrimas en los ojos , una manera de contener su impotencia

Izzy recojio sus lentes rotos , y se levanto muy despacio –ya es tarde, cuando kary me engaño , solo necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar ,mas todos me dieron la espalda , actualmente , soy alcohólico, no confió en la gente , estoy condenado a la soledad y he cerrado mi corazón con mil llaves, así que ,¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?-

Mimi quedo inmóvil ante la respuesta de izzy , mientras este continuaba su camino hacia casa

-izzy- le detuvo la chica

-¿que quieres?- contesto izzy volteando un poco fastidiado

Y fue suficiente , Mimi arremetió contra el de una manera que jamás podría haber predicho , una manera que lo desarmo totalmente , y que incluso solo callo cuenta de ella cuando sintió la lengua de ella jugando con la suya

Así es … Mimi Tachikawa lo estaba besando

Al principio pensó en alejarla con un empujón , pero sus brazos no le respondieron y la abrazaron fuertemente

Finalmente cerro los ojos y disfruto el momento , mientras el crepúsculo cubria la ciudad y el sol les observaba sobre las montañas , como un espía satisfecho con el día

Concluirá


	3. final

Y vivieron felices para siempre , ¿no es asi como terniman los cuentos de adas?

El principe besa a la pricesa , abriendo magicamente un mundo de felicidad que ignoraban que existia … querido lector , no te apresures en leer , pues quiero que degustes mi ultimpo capitulo , y notes la ironia en persona , por cierto , disculpa si descuido un poco la ortografoia , es solo que no puedoi eber y escrbir al mismo tiempo

Izzy habia besado a Mimi , ese fue el principio de lo que llamare "su relacion"

Y al principio fue hermosa, bella a mas no poder, en solo cuestion di dias Kosushiro habbia dejado de beber , tomar y fumar , bahia dejado el color nedro en su vestimenta e incluso salia ala calle sin esos lentes oscuros

Las razones de su relacion eran un misterio ppara sus amigos , ellos solamente vieron como en una fiesta que organizaron ,Mimi e Izzy llegaron a ella , no esperaban verlos "juntos"

La fiesta fue un éxito , al final de esta Koushiro se disculpo ante todos , y ante Hikary , aunque ella fuese quien le hubiera engañado

……….

La vida siguio su curso durante varias semanas, mimi habia regresado de estados unidos para quedarse definitivamente ,y durante ese lapso haia empesado a salir con Izzy , la razon … solo ella la sabia , pero con el pasar del tiempo su afecto crecia hasta combertirse en aquello que los jovenes llaman" Amor" , salian a varios lugares juntos , iban a convenciones de manga y anime , se quedaban a ver en un Kiosco en un paruqe , donde se quedaban platicando horas de la vida y lo demas

Varias veses consumaron su amor en una cama , ya fuese el cuarto de ella o de el cuando no habia nadie en casa , en algunos hoteles , o una ves incluso en el cine , donde estubieron a punto de sacarlos si no fuera por que , la oscuridad hiso indetectables los gemidos de ella . mas no profundisare en como lo hacian , pervertidos ja

……..

Marchaba el 3 de mayo , el examen de ingreso a la universidad seria al dia siguiente , koushiro se sentia totalmente emocionado , creia que todo le iria bien , sus calificaciones eran las mas altas y no sentia miedo de hacer el examen , incluso se sentia tan bien que le habia contado a mimi el que habia encontrado su acta de nacimiento , ella le felicito de la manera mas tierna que se puedan imaginar , y … le habia prometido que el 21 de mayo , seria el dia mas feliz de su vida , uno que jamas olvidaria , pues jamas volveria a estar solo , y que de ahora en adelante , tendria alguien a su lado que estaria con el toda su vida

Esas esenas en su mente le hacian estudiar mas aun , se imaginaba a el mismo en un futuro , con un trabajo de diseñador , o mejor dicho programador de computadoras , no le importaba mucho su puesto , pero se imaginaba a si mismo llegando a una casa , con una tierna esposa esperandole , tal ves uno o dos niños , no queria una familia grande , pero ellos jamas sufririan la perdidad de sus padres , y mejor aun , podrian festejar sus cumpleaños sin tenet que pasar 20 años buscando su acta perdida

Izzy movio la cabeza , era muy temprano para pensar es eso , era tiempo de estudiar

………..

La mañana del examen llego , izzy se levanto temprano , hecho una hojeada a su guia de estudio , si todo funcionaba , el estaria incrito en la mejor universidad de japon , razon por las que sus calificaciones no eran suficientes para entrar

Bajo de su cuarto , su madre le preparon un deayuno continetal , para darle fuerzas , el comio un poco rapido , tenia que verse con mimi antes del examen

Una carta en la mesa llamo su atencion –de quien es la carta?- pregunto

Su madre volteo desde la cosina-no lo se , llego en la mañana- izzy la abrio empezo a leer

Que gracioso, penso , era una carta de otra universidad ,le saludaba , estimado señor koushiro , presente: por la siguiente le felicito por su alto nivel academico y su esfuerzo extracurricular ya que este , le ha dado un pase automatico a nuestra academia , la cual a lo largo del tiempo ha firjado a los mejores profecionestas del pais…. Nuestras escuela cuenta con las carreras de diseño industrial , ingeniero arquitecto , ingeniero en…

Izzy no siguio leyendo , tenia un sueño que era sacar las mejores calificaciones para entrar a la universidad que el queria , no nesesitaba que otra mas , le ofresiere un pase automatico , tenia todo lo que podia soñar , una novia bella ,una oportunidad de estudiar lo que quisiese , y mejor auno , amigos y familia que lo querian , no queria migajas de nadie

Tomo su pequeña mochila y salio

……..

El dia llego a su fin , el respondio lo mejor que pudo el examen , salio del edificio y recargada en un poste estaba Mimi … pasaron el resto del dia en casa de ella , en su cama

……….

¿Qué te parese la historia hasta este punto , querido lector , estoy seguro que te parece envidiable la vida de Koushiro, incluso yo envidio la vida de ese joven chico , con tanta ezperanza , y sueños que construir , pero el destino es cruel con los que no lo merecen , y es por eso que te contare el final de mi cuento

Izzy tenia una llave de la casa de mimi , pues ella vivia sola en una casa que sus padres le compraron , (el dinero lo compra todo) para que se independizara , aunque la seguian manteniendo . mas no es ese el punto

Era 19 de mayo , izzy salio muyyyy temprano del escuela , practicamente el no tenia clases en la preparatoria nunca mas , el no devia materias y los ultimos dias del semestre eran destinados a chicos que devian materias y tenian que pasarlas en un examen a titulo, como taichi , pero para izzy … eran dias libres

Asi que el joven pelirrojo se atrevio a ir a casa de Mimi con un ramo de flores , abrir la puerta , caminar sobre las escaleras y solo entonces lo noto , habia gemidos que venian del segundo piso , Izzy se alarmo creyendo que podria haber sigo un secuestrador , o que mimi estaba mal de algun modo , no penso lo peor ….. pues lo peor era lo que realmente pasaba

Al abrir la puerta lo vio , un chico rubio de cabello risado y compexion robusta acostado en la cama de su novia , y ella saltando sobre el gritando de placer …. ¿Olvido algo? …. Ahhh, si , ambos estaban totalmente desnudos , y mimi estaba sentada en el pene de el chico

Izzy dio la vuelta, dejo caer el ramo de flores y salio

Mimi y el otro chico no se dieron cuenta de que estubo ahí , hasta que Mimi y el salieron del cuarto y la chica vio el ramo de flores en el piso

………….

20 de mayo , un dia cualquiera , mas no para un chico solitario , quien despues de tanto tiempo saco sus ropas negras y salio a la calle con una botella de sake disimulada en una bolsa de papel

Al pasar por unos puestos ambulantes vio unos lentes oscuros , los compro … llego a un callejon , y con las lagrimas escurriendo por debajo de sus lentes nuevos

Dio un largo trago a la botella , sintio como el liquido quemaba su garganta , pero no le importo

……..

21 de mayo , un dia soleado , izzy deseaba que fuese un dia nublado o lluvioso , mas el destino , el puto destino es siempre tan cruel y provocando que el dia fuera perfecto …. Para los demas

Llego a una calle desolada , bajo de un puente que alguna ves estubo sobre un rio , pero que ahora era escondite de lacras

Unos chicos le impidieron el paso ,le reconocieron de hace meses cuando apenas lloraba que Kary le hubiese engañado , izzy continuo su camino –quiero mercancia , de la mejor que tengan –

-tenemos lo mejor que puedas imaginar , pero te costara-

Izzy arrojo una bosa a los pies de ellos , varios billetes salieron de esta , el que parecia ser el jefe , les tomo – vaya , es uficiente , denle un poco de queso y que se vaya-

-espera – dijo izzy – que me daras por esto?- izzy arrojo a pies de ellos un collar , pareciese ser de oro

El otro , simplemente le miro con desprescio – no somos alajeros , te daremos un porro y di que te fue bien , ademas, ya esta marcado , quien es kou-kun-

Izzy tomo sus cosas –el idiota al que su lo quite- acto seguido dio la vuelta y se fue

………….

Un cuarto menguante iluminaba la noche , una jodida mas , izzy deseaba que hubiese luna llena , como en las peliculas de america , pero que mas daba?

Se recosto sobre el techo de su cuarto , sus ojos rojos , tomo un trago a lo que quedaba de su botella , mas el asco le hiso vomitar sobre si mismo

No le importo y encendio su ultimo porro

-feliz cumpleaños , a mi , feliz cumpleaños querido izzy , feliz cumpleaños a ti- empezo a cantar

……….

Y asi fue querido lector como fue la historia , mas este no es el final ¿quieres saber mas?

Unos meses habian pasado ya , izzy se habia alejado de sus amigos , fueron varias veses las que Mimi y sus amigos le buscaron , mas este jamas estaba en casa

El dia de la graduacion , el dia mas importante en la vida de un adolecente , todos gritaban de emocion , de saber que se haian quedado en la escuela de sus sueños , o otros que ya pensaban en buscar trabajo

Izzy se presento horas antes , resibio sus papeles, su carta de pasante y su diploma de egresado en la oficina del director , este le estrecho la mano , y salio en total discrecion para que nadie lo viese

La ceremonia marcho tal y como fue planeada, el nombre Koushiro Izumi no fue mencionado , y pareciese que nadie pregunto por el

………..

A mediados de junio Izzy encendio su computador , reviso su resultado en internet , escribio su folio , su clave de acceso , y lo vio … 397 aciertos de 400 aciertos , resultado , aceptado en la universidad … izzy apago la computadora

Miro sobre la esquina de su cama , la carta que le mandase la otra universidad , estaba al otro lado de casa , si iba a ella , tendria que irse de casa , sin embargo , ellos le ofrecian una beca

El tomo el telefono – quisiera pedir informes sobre la carta que me enviaron-……….

…………

El mes de agosto llego , el primer semestre en la carrera de Ingeniero arquietecto inicio , y el prosesor comenzo tomando lista

-Sagamura midori –

-presente-

-Delacroix Kage-

-presente-

- Izumy Koushiro-

-presente-

……………

Es asi como quiero terminar este cuento querido lector , se que no tiene importancia , ni significado para ti , no me importa , es una historia que se me ocurrio y quise contarte , si no te impreciono ,¿ que mas da? … sulamente era un cuento


	4. epilogo

epilogo

21 de mayo 2052

en un edificio alto de la compañia contructora Tento

la oscuridad inunda la estructura de acero y concreto mientras que su dueño , un hombre un tanto acabado mira por la ventana la ciudad

el solo ha diseñado cientos de edicios , ayudado a contruirlos , ganado millones y comprado compañias costructoras

pero aun a su edad sigue solo

hoy es su cumpleaños y sus mas de 50 años ha querido casarse, cuando la soledad le golpeaba, solia gastarse gran parte de su fortuna en noches de juerga con prostitutas , mas eso es un pecado que no le importa

hoy este anciano festeja su cumpleaños junto al unoco amigo que jamas le abandono , el alcohol

de pronto se encabrita y llora sobre su escritorio el saber que morira solo

la soledad esa perra condena que jamas pudo derrotar

mira a su lado , una computadora encendida

se acerca a ella , por varios momentos duda en hacer algo que a lo largo de los años ha pensado , pues jamas fue escrito , tal ves poeta , pero jamas escrito algo

finalmente se decide , y epieza a escribir

"Había una ves… en un lugar lejano … es así como inician los cuentos de hadas que son contados de padres a hijos , en la orilla de su cama, antes de dormir para inspirarlos a soñar con utopías abstractas de realidades imposibles … sea entonces que es por eso que inicio mi cuento de esta manera … mas he de advertirles que esta historia no es para niños , ni para personas puras y lindas .. Este es un cuento de ira y tristeza, de llanto y melancolía, un cuento maldito … solo un triste cuento"


End file.
